Another One OSS' New Agent
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Long ago, back when they were still teenagers, Gerti Giggles used to date everyone's favorite female Spy Kid. Now, with the threat of the Timekeeper gone, Gerti has decided to sieze the moment. What will happen. Summary might actually be better than the story, but read it anyway and you decide. Post-4D


_**Hey guys, this is my first Spy Kids fic and some of you should have been expecting this. Anyway, first Spy Kids fic so please be nice. thanks.**_

_**I do not own Spy Kids.**_

* * *

Carmen grinned as she and Juni led Aunt Melissa, Uncle Wilbur, Rabekka and Cecil into the OSS main building.

"Thanks again for helping us." Carmen was saying. "We couldn't have done it without you two here to help us."

"It was no problem." Cecil replied, munching on a bag of chips.

"Hey, who's that?" Rabekka asked, pointing to a figure standing at the receptionist counter, obviously not one of the many OSS agents in black.

Carmen glanced over and her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not sure..."

Just then, the figure slowly turned around and Carmen's breath caught in her throat. Golden hair fell thickly around slender shoulders and a tall frame presented to them the blue eyes and small smile of Gerti Giggles. The evil spy's gaze caught Carmen's and the same shock registered in her eyes. After an endless moment of staring, Carmen stepped forward, away from her aunt, uncle, brother and cousins.

"Gerti?" she breathed.

"C-Carmen?" Gerti stammered.

The two stepped closer and continued staring for another moment.

"W-what are you... doing here?"

Gerti blushed and glanced around. "I... I was joining the OSS."

Another step, another moment.

"Joining us? But I thought you were evil?"

"Well, my dad and my brother are both, er, permanently indisposed so I figured I might as well do what I wanted to."

Another step, another moment. They were just over a yard from each other.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be. It was my fault."

Another step, another moment.

"Then I'm sorry for you."

"I don't want your pity."

Another step, another moment. They could now stare into each others' eyes and their chests were almost touching.

"Then what do you want from me?"

"Something I lost long ago. Your love."

Another step, another moment. Carmen noticed that she was taller by a full inch and smiled as she reached up to caress the other girl's cheek.

"You never lost it. You just let me hide it away until you were ready to claim it."

"I want to claim it now."

Another step, another moment before their lips touched softly and both smiled, OSS agents stopping to stare wide-eyed. Carmen pulled back and grinned at the blonde.

"Want me to introduce you to my family?"

"Will they accept me?"

Another kiss, another moment. Carmen gave her a reassuring smile.

"They will if I ask them to."

"Then let's go."

Both women turned toward the Cortezes and Wilsons and began making their way over.

One step, one doubt.

"Carmen?" Gerti asked. "What if they don't like me?"

"That won't matter to me?" Carmen replied gently.

Another step, another doubt.

"They could tell you I'm still evil."

"And yet you love me."

Another step, another doubt.

"Juni had a crush on me."

"He's probably over it by now."

Another step, another doubt. There were only a few paces left now.

"What about Melissa? She'll tell your parents."

"How did you know who-? Ah, I remember how. Well, I still wouldn't care."

Another step, another doubt and a snort.

"You won't care what your **parents** think?"

"No."

Another step, another doubt. Gerti gave the brunette a sidelong glance.

"How could you not care?"

"Because I love you and that's all I need to care about."

Gerti smiled widely and they turned to Carmen's stunned family.

"Aunt Melissa, Uncle Wilbur, this is Gerti Giggles, my old girlfriend."

"Old?" Rabekka inquired. "What do you mean, old?"

"Old usually signals that it was something of the past, yet you two seem very close still." Cecil added.

"Gerti and I used to go out. Whenever I was in-between missions and she wasn't doing anything for her father, we would steal away to a secret place and talk."

"Talk?" Wilbur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's _all _we did, Uncle Wilbur. _talk_."

Aunt Melissa nodded and cleared her throat. "And you're not worried at all about her spying for her father?"

"He's dead." Gerti murmured.

"We're... we're sorry for your loss." Wilbur told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Gerti shrugged and Carmen stared each of her family members in the eye. "We had to stop seeing each other for a while because her father was suspicious of us. I love her and she loves me. Deal with it or I retire from the OSS permanently."

"Carmen, are you sure about this?" Melissa said, her eyes pleading with her niece.

"Very sure." Carmen replied.

"Alright, look." Juni finally stepped in. "I don't know about you guys, but I've known Gerti since I was... younger. She's prone to be bad, we know that, But what do we know about her outside of working for her dad? Nothing. She could be playing Carmen for a sucker or she could genuinely love her. We need to support them no matter what."

"I'm with Juni." Rabekka agreed.

"Yeah, I guess I am too." Cecil sighed.

"Thank you, you three." Carmen smiled at her family before looking down at Gerti.

"Well, uh," Wilbur chuckled. "Guess we could offer our support as well."

"Definitely." Melissa grinned. "You deserve to be happy, Carmen."

"Thank you."

As Melissa and Juni led Wilbur, Rabekka and Cecil further into the OSS building, Gerti moved closer to Carmen.

"I don't know Carmen." She breathed. "I would love to do some _talking _with you a little later."

"I stay in an OSS designated hotel room." Carmen murmured. "We can _talk_ there."

"It's a date."

The two spies gazed at each other before leaning in.

Another kiss, one promise.

* * *

_**And there you have it! Review and tell me how it was.**_


End file.
